1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating photomask data, a method of fabricating a photomask, a memory medium storing programs for generating photomask data, a method of manufacturing a solid-state image sensor and a method of manufacturing a microlens array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image sensor has microlenses that are used to enhance focusing efficiency on light-receiving units (photoelectric converters). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-145319 discloses a method of forming microlenses by exposing and developing a photosensitive lens material layer using a photomask which can control amounts of transmitting light by a micro-dot pattern arrangement.